


My Chemical Bromance

by Leviathan25



Series: My Chemical Bromance [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathan25/pseuds/Leviathan25
Summary: Because a true best friend make your whole family question your sexuality





	

Kristin was tired. Last night was supposed to be romantic: a simple date with candles, slow music, a bottle of wine… just Mikey and herself enjoying the evening. However, somehow her brother in law and his wife appeared and the evening had ended with heavy drinking and non stop partying.

And now, here they were in the Starbucks queue on Sunday morning. Gerard was in front of her, head down, trying to balance his weight on his feet and fighting the huge hangover he had. It would be obvious to anyone who looked him in the eyes that he had been totally trashed last night.

Lindsey was dropping Bandit off at her grandmother's house and she would be here in a couple of minutes. Mikey had excused himself almost as soon as they stepped inside to go to the bathroom, which was probably secret Mikey code for 'have a smoke'. Kristen rubbed her eyes with her right hand, failing at rubbing the sleepiness away, when someone grabbed her left hand. She sighed, thinking her husband had returned, and jerked in shock when she turned to see a complete stranger.

"This is madness!" He cried. She didn't recognize the voice and so any idea she may have had about mistaking Mikey in her hungover state. She looked down and between her fingers was a heavily tattooed hand that _definitely_ didn't belong to her husband. The man attached to it was short with dark hair and even more tattoos decorating his arms and neck. _Definitely_ not her husband. He looked up at her and squinted, as if he had only just realised his mistake and was blaming Kristin for it.

"You're not my wife." He pointed accusingly at her, but didn't move to retract his hand. Kristin cast a glance around to see if anybody else had noticed this man's general weirdness, but no one seemed to have noticed anything out of the ordinary.

"You're holding the wrong hand honey." A voice came from behind them and they both turned around to see a short, dark haired, pregnant woman watching them in amusement.

"You sure?" The man asked. Kristin nodded solemnly and exchanged a look with the woman behind her.

"We're sure." She said.

The guy remained standing there, holding Kristin's hand. After a few seconds of mildly awkward silence, he looked down at their joined hands, up at Kristen's face and then towards the counter with a queue that was about a mile and a half long.

"I feel committed to finish this Starbucks experience with you now though." He declared, and Kristen arched an eyebrow in confusion, a sort of _what-the-fuck-is-this-guy-talking-abou_ t expression. The man's girlfriend rolled her eyes in a way that implied she was used to it.

Their hands were still linked and in the corner of her eye she could see Gerard observing them both in amusement. Mikey was still nowhere to be seen— she made a point to tease him about falling into the fucking toilet because, really, what else would take him so long?

"I'm not paying." She said simply. What with being around the Ways for so long, she had adapted her personality to become a lot sassier. She knew how to get rid of this guy.

The man let go of her hand like it had burnt him. Kristen was totally smirking inside.

"Nevermind, let me go back to my wife." He sniffed indignantly, as though Kristin had been the one to capture _his_ hand in a bone crushing grip. His wife shook her head and placed a hand on either side of her belly.

"I'm not paying either, Frank." She told him immediately.

Frank stood in between them both looking unfairly devastated. Gerard suddenly broke the silence, hovering at the side of their conversation like he had been a part of it all along.

"C'mon. hold my hand sir." He offered, flashing the guy a dazzling white grin that he didn't quite pull off due to the bloodshot eyes and greasy fringe he was also sporting. "I'll buy you any Frappuccino you want."

Frank's face lit up and he shuffled forward to link his fingers with Gerard's. He glared snootily at them and used his other hand to grip onto Gerard's hoodie sleeve.

"At least _somebody_ cares about me." He said snarkily. Kristin laughed and looked around just as Mikey emerged from the bathroom, almost crashing into Lindsey who had just entered through the front door. Both of them stopped to look at Gerard holding hands with a stranger, their gazes flitting to Kristen in search of an explanation.

She shook her head and sighed in confusion. 

"Don't even ask." She said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey! well I just saw a tweet about a girl that saw a bromance in a Starbucks store and I just simply though it was fanfic material, so here it is! hope you enjoyed it! if you want a second part just comment below and maybe we can add a little bit more


End file.
